phoenix wright turnabout musician
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix and maya must defend wood man from EVIL ANIMALS CAN HE DO IT
turnabout musician

phones and maya were at home fucking after their last adventure with the pesent who raged at frogs when the phon rang

"NOT NOW IM BUSY" sed phenix but he and maya were pulled thrue again.

pheotix and maya woke up in the detention cetner where somone was waiting for them.

"hello mr right and miss fay" said the man

"who are you" said wright

"i am the wudcuter i want you to defend me" said the woodcuter

"wat happen"

"im acused of abusing animals"

"what do you meen"

"a wolf a fox and a hair came to me and my freind and i scared them off with an axe"

"well shit"

"but nick thats not abuse" said maya

"good point ther must be more to this story" sed photnix and they went to investigate

AT THE CRIME SEEN

phenix and aya went to the crime seen where they met a musician. his music was amazing they were put to sleep.

they woke up after 8 hors surrounded by wolves.

"AGH THAT MUSICIAN WANTED US TO BE EETEN" siad maya

but the wolves said

"please phoenix write you have to help us"

"what"

"that man yur defending was framed someone else abused our brother"

"ok ill find the real killer" sed pheonix

"tank you mr righte" they said

so wright and maya went back to the crime scene to investigate

they found a fiddle and an axe

AT THE TRIAL

"curt is now in session" said udgey

"im redy your honer" said phenix

"good" said udgey

"im also redy yur honor" said prosecutor grimm

"also good" said udgey "now yer opening statement"

"the wolf had his paws trapped in a tree the fox was hanging high in a tree and the hare was tied to a tree."

"whats the evidence" said udgey

"notice how theyre all to do with trees? WOODCUTTERS ARE ALSO TO DO WITH TREES!" shout grimm

"AAAAAAAAGH!" yelled phenix "(thats perfect evidence!)"

but then he remember what the wolves told him so he continued to defend his client

"the prosecution calls its witness to the stand"

the wolf came to the stand and testified

WOLFNESS TESTIMONY

"i folowed the man to the tree there was a crack in it."

"HOLD IT!" yelled phenix " a crack?"

"yes because the woodcutter cut it" said grimm

"GODDAMMIT!" yelled phenix

"he told me to put my paws in there and id lern how to play the fidle. but then he cramd a rock on my paws and i was stuck."

the rock and tree was added to evidence

next grimm called the fox

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i herd a fiddle and went to the man"

"OBJECION!" shouted wright "he was a woodcuter not a fiddle player"

"WHAT?! BUT I HERD A FIDDLE!"

"no right the woodcutter had a fidle too" said grimm "THE ONE YOU HAV AS EVIDENCE!"

"dammit"

the fox continued

"the man then tied my paws to stems and he made them grow so i was hanging in the sky but then the wolf got me down."

"god dammit" said wright

"ok next witness" siad grimm

the next witness was a hare

WITNESS TESTIOMNY

"i herd the mans fiddle and went to him. he tied a string around my neck and the tree and made me run around it twenty times to lern the fiddle. but then i got stuck."

"HOLD IT!" said wright "why didnt you run the other way"

"i didnt no thatd help" said hare

"yur stupid"

"i no" he said and continued

"after the wolf and fox saeved me we all went after the man. but then he had an axe and a frend so we ran away"

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix "THAT FREND IS ANOTHER WITNESS!"

"NOOO!" yeld grim but he had to sumon the musicman

"hello" said musician "i am musicman de musicman"

WITNESS MUSICAL

"i saw those dirty creetures come after me but the woodcuter defended me with his axe!" sang music mann

"OBJECTION!" shoted wright "ha you slipd up"

"how"

"they came after you that means YOU ABUSED THEM!"

"OOOOPS!" ylld the musican "NO U CANT PROVE IT!"

"yes i can TAKE THAT!" he presented the rock "TEST IT FOR FINGERPRINTS!"

"oBJECTTION!" yeld grimm "the animals said they saw the woodcuter do it."

"well thats because TAKE THAT he was playing his fiddle"

"what"

"we heard him play it and it put us to sleep and we were somewhere else THATS HOW THEY DIDNT RECOGNIZE HIM!" he shot

"NOOOOOOOO!"

the forencics came back with results

"your honor we have the results back and the musicists prints were on the rock."

"NOOOOO" shoted the musician but he grabd his fiddle and started playing but GUMSHOE CAME IN AND TACKLED HIM AND TOOK THE FIDDLE!

"FUCK YOU PHOENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!" scream the musicman as he was drag away

"thank you gumshoe" said phenix and the defendant was pronunced NOT GUILTY!"

phenix and maya were then teleprted back to their world where thy started fucking again.

THE END


End file.
